


My Yang

by roby_lia



Category: Dominion (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler 2x08<br/>......<br/>La presenza di Gabriel nella sua testa era letteralmente il secondo ricordo della sua vita.<br/>......<br/>Mio Yin, la mia metà migliore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata dopo l'episodio 2x08, quindi SPOILER se non seguite la programmazione americana.

**_My Yang_ **   
  
La presenza di Gabriel nella sua testa era letteralmente il secondo ricordo della sua vita.   
Il primo era quell’infinito istante di oscurità, non appena era stato creato. Ma subito dopo, come se fosse il suo Bing Bang personale, aveva avvertito la presenza di Gabriel, un costante ronzio nelle sue ossa e l’eco di quel cuore che batteva in simbiosi con il suo.   
La prima essenza che aveva toccato, la prima voce che aveva sentito.   
All’inizio potevano completamente avvertire i pensieri uno dell’altro, le emozioni, le idee. Per secoli ogni parola tra di loro era sempre stata superflua, un semplice piacere personale che ne traevano entrambi perché quella dell’altro era pur sempre la prima voce udita.   
Poi erano arrivati gli altri figli del Padre, gli uomini, e piano piano le loro strade si erano allontanate.   
Perché la Voce del Padre parlava di amore, misericordia e perdono, ma la Sua Spada esigeva cenere, sangue e morte. E Michael, da figlio fedele, era troppo occupato a dispensare i Suoi doni che ad ascoltare suo fratello.   
  
Ma per quanto lontani potessero essere, per quanto opposte potevano diventare le loro posizioni e i loro desideri, se Michael chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava poteva sempre avvertire ancora quel ronzio nel fondo della sua testa, più famigliare del suo stesso corpo perché avvertito per la prima volta quando un corpo non si era nemmeno reso conto di averlo già.   
Era sempre e solo questo da quando le cose si erano spezzate tra di loro, niente di più di un ronzio in sottofondo, famigliare ma ignorabile, persino quando le loro essenza si cercavano di spontanea volontà non scatenavano più quella scossa quasi di dolore per non essere già uno vicino all’altro, come succedeva quando si chiamavano nei tempi antichi.   
Almeno non fino a quel giorno.   
  
Erano sulla strada per Vega, lui, Alex e Noma, quando lo avvertì.   
Come un fulmine a ciel sereno che gli sconquassò la testa, facendolo piegare su se stesso con un gemito di dolore.   
Sentiva la voce di Alex in lontananza, mentre lo chiamava facendo fermare l’auto, ma il brutale terrore che stava provando Gabriel era più forte di ogni cosa che lo circondava.   
Erano poche le volte in cui avevano provato un terrore così profondo.   
Il primo era stato lui, in quell’infinito momento di solitudine tra il  _nulla_  e  _Gabriel_ .   
La seconda volta quando entrambi avevano avvertito, nel medesimo istante, la sparizione del Padre, e il mondo si era fermato, lasciandoli soli e allo sbaraglio. Ma quella volta sapevano che sarebbe bastato che uno dei due cambiasse idea, desse più fiducia all’altro, e non avrebbero mai dovuto alzare un’arma contro la propria metà con l’intento di ucciderla per davvero.   
E ora era Gabriel a dover subire quel terrore.   
Ma così come era arrivato, la paura anche si ritrasse, non appena l’Arcangelo riprese il controllo delle sue emozioni. Ma ormai Michael l’aveva avvertito e l’essenza dell’altro risuonava ancora con forza dentro la sua testa. E se Gabriel se lo permetteva voleva dire che aveva più che mai bisogno di sentire la sua altrettanto vicino. Aveva bisogno di lui.   
“Michael! Michael cosa sta succedendo?!”   
Alex aveva fermato la macchina, e ora sia lui che Noma lo guardavano allarmati.   
“Gabriel- riuscì a rantolare, aprendo la portiera e scendendo- devo andare da lui”   
“Cosa? Ma di che stai parlando?” insistette Alex, scendendo a suo volta e afferrandolo per un braccio.   
“Julian ha trovato l’anfora, è l’unica cosa che l’avrebbe spaventato così tanto. E ora la userà su di lui, per prendere possesso del suo corpo- sottrasse il braccio dalla presa dell’altro, girando il volto in direzione di New Delphi- devo andare da lui”   
“Non puoi Michael. Nemmeno volando arriveresti in tempo e se anche fosse non riusciresti a salvarlo” cercò di farlo ragionare Noma.   
“Io devo andare! Lui ha bisogno di me!”   
“Anch’io ho bisogno di te Michael- Alex lo strinse nuovamente- Vega ha bisogno di te”   
“Sei riuscito a malapena a scappare da New Delphi con l’aiuto di Gabriel. Non ci riuscirai di nuovo, soprattutto se Julian prende il controllo del suo corpo- insistette Noma- non rendere il suo sacrificio inutile”   
“Voi non capite, con l’anfora-“   
_L’anfora avrebbe potuto completamente distruggereil suo essere_ , voleva dire.  _Niente più Paradiso, nemmeno le basse sfere. L’essenza di Gabriel sarebbe semplicemente svanita nel nulla, come se il Padre non l’avesse mai creata dall’oscurità._   
Ma il dolore, oh, il dolore arrivò prima che le parole poterono lasciare le sue labbra.   
Aveva sofferto quando si era pugnalato a Mallory, ma era stato un dolore ben accolto.   
Aveva sofferto quando loro Padre se n’era andato, abbandonandoli per la prima volta al libero arbitrio.   
Aveva sofferto quando aveva deluso il Padre, con le mani macchiate ingiustamente di troppo sangue.   
Ma quello, tutto quello, non era stato niente in confronto ad ora. Perché, nel bene o nel male, aveva sempre avuto qualcuno con cui condividerlo, qualcuno che provava esattamente ciò che stava provando anche lui. Il suo primo pensiero la mattina, l’ultimo la sera, non per volontà ma perché semplicemente non potevano farne a meno, legati com’erano dall’istante stesso della creazione.   
E al dolore si aggiunse la paura che non sarebbe mai più stato così.   
_Mio Yin, la mia metà migliore.*_   
Il respiro gli mancava e il cuore non batteva, mentre cadeva sulle ginocchia.   
Il ronzio, quel ronzio che l’aveva accompagnato per tutta la sua lunga vita, ora era diventato insopportabile nel suo cranio.   
Ma allo stesso tempo pregava perché non scomparisse, perché restasse per sempre con lui, anche se sarebbe stato sempre così doloroso, l’avrebbe accettato pur di non perderlo.   
_….ti prego Padre, ti prego, quest’ultimo miracolo…_   
Voleva urlare tutto quel dolore, ma non ne trovava il fiato nei suoi polmoni.   
Poi tutto finì.   
  
Non c’era mai stato così silenzio nella sua testa e vuoto nel suo cuore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* My Yin, my better half, parole di Gabriel nella 1x08 ~~(altresì conosciuto come il momento in cui questi due diventarono una mia OTP perchè sì)~~   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tutto ciò è colpa dell' esame che mi aspetta martedì, e io giustamente invece che studiare scrivo fanfiction.  
> Ora, tutto ciò è la mia ipotesi di ciò che accadrà nella 2x09 e se ho azzeccato qualcosa (sono un dannato genio) scoppierò a piangere prima di armarmi e andare a tagliare qualche testa alla Syfy, perchè Gabriel è troppo prezioso per questo mondo u.u (e ho già dovuto sopportare la morte di un Gabriel, a questa non so se riuscirei a sopravvivere, Supernatural docet) (ergo, spero vivamente di non avere ragione, per quanto mi piacerebbe che il legame tra i due arcangeli sia di nuovo messo in mostra ho ancora un po' di amor proprio che li vuole vedere tutti e due vivi e felici, grazie tante)  
> Per quel che rigurda la loro relazione, brotp, otp, sinceramente non credo cambi, questi due sono semplicemente fantastici insieme, e visto che non mi sembra di aver scritto niete di più spinto rispetto a come viene mostrato il loro legame nella serie ho evitato l'avvertimento incest. Se secondo voi devo metterlo dite pure.  
> Bene, ho chiarito tutto quello che dovevo chiarire e ora vado a studiare (see, certo)  
> Grazie a chiunque legga e mi dispiace di avervi rovinato la serata.
> 
> ciao ciao  
> roby_lia


End file.
